


2020 Victon Drabbles

by sodapeach



Series: Tiny Works [1]
Category: VICTON (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Confessions, Drabble, Drabble Collection, Established Relationship, First Kiss, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Kisses, M/M, Sharing a Bed, Tags Relationships and Characters To Be Added, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-04
Updated: 2020-05-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:40:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23485453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sodapeach/pseuds/sodapeach
Summary: A collection of Victon drabbles, vignettes, and short scene and character studies for practice.Pairings will be indicated in the chapter index with any warnings in the summaries!
Relationships: Han Seungwoo/Kang Seungsik, Im Sejun/Jung Subin
Series: Tiny Works [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1689817
Comments: 16
Kudos: 132





	1. seungwoo/seungsik - kiss denial

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fluff - Tooth-Rotting Fluff - Kisses
> 
> Seungwoo wants kisses, but Seungsik decides to ignore and tease him instead.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to the anon who sent me this idea! It’s what inspired me to start posting short works in the first place, so thank you x2!

Seungwoo glared at Seungsik from across the room, his arms folded tightly across his chest as his brows drew together in a silent protest, his message loud and clear… if only he was paying attention to him in time to see it.

Seungsik sat alone on the sofa with his knees pulled up to his chest and his phone propped against his thighs, smiling at the screen while he played the new game Hanse had talked him into downloading. They were in a team, er, guild together, and although Seungwoo was normally fond of games personally, he had different ideas for what life was supposed to be like trapped inside an apartment together.

He continued to watch him, his bottom lip poking out further the longer he was ignored. 

“Sikie,” he said quietly, the childishness to his own voice sickening him. Seungsik didn’t seem to hear him or he  _ actually  _ was ignoring him.  _ “Seungsik.” _

Seungsik jumped, slightly startled as he knocked him out of the trance he was in. “What?”

“I’m bored,” he said.

“Take a nap.”

“I’m not tired.”

“Watch TV,” he suggested, his eyes returning to the screen. 

“I don’t want to,” Seungwoo said, slouching down in the chair. 

Seungsik hummed, too busy defeating the enemy on the screen to offer any more suggestions. 

Actually Seungwoo knew what he wanted to do, and it was a lot more wholesome than what one would have expected, but he didn’t think Seungsik would have been fine with it if he ran off and managed to do it with someone else just because he was ignoring him, quarantine be damned.

He huffed and stood up, determined to make his displeasure known, and marched across the room and plopped down on the couch with all of his weight, forcing Seungsik to have to brace himself so he wouldn’t tip over.

“One kiss and I’ll leave you alone,” he said, pouting.

“You’re already negotiating?” Seungsik said, setting his phone down to the side. “And if I don’t?”

“I’ll keep bothering you all night,” Seungwoo said.

“I like it when you bother me, though,” he pouted back. 

Seungwoo placed his head on his shoulder, brushing his nose against his jaw. 

“One kiss,” he said, poking his lips out. Seungsik hummed and left him a quick kiss on the nose before picking his phone back up and resuming his game. Seungwoo frowned. “Hey.”

“You said one kiss,” Seungsik said simply.

“On the lips,” he said. 

“You never specified,” he said.

“When did you get so cruel,” Seungwoo said, appalled. 

“It’s not me, it’s my Orc-sona,” he said. 

“One more,” he asked. Seungsik sighed like it was a great inconvenience and left another peck right on Seungwoo’s forehead to which he scrunched his face up and whined. “You can do better than that.”

“What’s in it for me,” Seungsik teased.

Seungwoo sat up in disbelief, glaring at him. “You get to give  _ me  _ a kiss.”

“I get to kiss you everyday,” he said, sounding bored. “Up the stakes.”

“I’ll go kiss someone else,” he said simply. “There’s a lot of different people who would die for the chance to kiss me. I’m very much in demand, you know.”

“Is that so?” Seungsik laughed, sitting his phone down to the side. He leaned over and planted a kiss on Seungwoo’s dimple, refusing to give in to his one request, but Seungwoo was quicker than he was. He reached up and slipped his hand behind Seungsik’s neck and kept him from pulling away.

Seungwoo smirked just enough that his back teeth showed through the part in his lips as his eyes darted down to Seungsik’s mouth. The other licked his lips instinctively, preparing for Seungwoo to take charge and steal what he wanted, but instead, Seungwoo let his hand slip back so that his fingers trailed the side of his neck as it dropped, making Seungsik’s spine shiver.

“What,” he asked quietly. “Weren’t you going to do something?”

“What was I going to do,” Seungwoo asked, his voice low and taunting. He knew exactly the effect he had on him, and he hadn’t wanted to resort to being like this, but it was Seungsik’s fault really for being stubborn.

Seungsik smiled. “You’re not as smooth as you think you are.”

“Tell me how smooth do I have to be,” he said, coy, leaning forward just enough that their noses almost touched. 

Seungsik’s breath hitched as he tried his best not to react, but he wasn’t fooling anyone. Seungwoo was sure he had him right where he wanted, but then Seungsik ducked and left a kiss on his jaw before falling backwards onto the couch and picking his phone back up. “Smoother than that!”

“Why,” Seungwoo cried out. “Why are you so mean!”

“Because you’re cute when you don’t get what you want,” he said.

Seungwoo frowned and laid down on the couch with him, sliding himself between him and the hoop of his arms that held his phone. He let out a long sigh and buried his face in Seungsik’s chest.

“Fine,” he said, his voice muffled in the fabric. “No kisses for Snoopy.”

Seungsik let out a loud groan and dropped his phone down on the cushion. “That’s cheating!”

Seungwoo blinked, genuinely confused. “What is?”

“You can’t call yourself Snoopy, and me  _ not  _ kiss you,” he whined. “Come here.”

“No!” Seungwoo said, still clinging onto him. “I’ve changed my mind! I don’t want to kiss you!”

“No, no, no “ he said, pulling him up. “This is what you wanted!”

“Nuh uh,” he said softly, rubbing their noses together. “Who said that?”

“You said that,” Seungsik said, mirroring his softness.

“Did not,” he said quietly.

“Did so,” he said as his hand went to Seungwoo’s exposed cheek, rubbing his thumbs over his faint smile lines.

Seungwoo poked out his bottom lip, making himself look as tiny as possible. “Snoopy wants a kiss.”

Seungsik tilted his head back away from him and sucked his teeth. “Pick your mood! I can’t handle this!”

“This is war baby, and I’m winning,” he smiled, leaving his own kiss this time on the underside of his chin. 

“I wouldn’t call this you winning,” he said. “I’m the one getting the kisses.”

“I’m fine with that,” Seungwoo said, moving the trail up his jaw towards his ear as Seungsik tilted his head to accommodate him. “I love how soft you are.”

“I’m not soft,” he pouted through a smile as Seungwoo’s lips found the sensitive place right below his lobe.

“You’re soft like clean bedsheets,” he said. “And warm.”

“I’m not warm,” he said, not as convincingly.

“You’re warm like a bakery at Christmas,” Seungwoo said, moving his kisses back over his cheek. “And sweet.”

“I’m not sweet,” he said, cringing just a little as it was hard to stay serious when everything Seungwoo did was so soft and cheesy.

“I’ll be the judge of that,” Seungwoo said, finally finding his lips after trying so hard all afternoon, and Seungsik melted into him having tortured himself for just as long by teasing Seungwoo. Seungwoo hummed pleasantly and smiled against his mouth. “See, sweet.”

“Are you happy,” he asked after he pulled away slightly.

“Yes,” he said firmly, pushing into him. He was a glutton for kisses, and Seungsik was his favorite supplier. If only he didn’t have to make it so difficult…

Seungsik made a slight noise in surprise, but through the kiss he was all smiles and softness, completely in love with the person who wanted him most.

“Ah, Seungwoo,” he said, taking a small breathless break.

“Hmm?”

“Who did you think you were going to go kiss if it wasn’t me,” he asked.

“I was just going to post a tweet and see who dmed me first,” he teased.

Seungsik pulled away and blinked. “Just like that?”

“No,” he laughed, settling back down into his chest. “Now go play your game, I’m trying to take a nap.”

_ “Now?!” _

“Yes,” he said cutely. “Goodnight.”


	2. Sejun/Subin - sleepy confession

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> sharing a bed - confession - friends to lovers
> 
> After Subin falls asleep next to him, Sejun decides to get his feelings off his chest.

It was the constant and steady flow of air, in and out, from the body lying next to him that kept him awake long into the early hours of the morning. 

Subin had fallen asleep next to him reading a webcomic on his phone while Sejun spent the night learning how to knit from a youtube video of a woman who spoke a language he didn’t recognize. There were subtitles at least, just not in a language he could read either.

He thought to wake him up, but Subin was in too deep of a sleep to muster, curled up in a ball with his knees to his chest and his lips in a soft pout as his overgrown black hair hung lazily over his eyes.

“Just like a cat,” Sejun had said softly as he brushed the strands out of his face with his fingertips, careful not to wake him. Subin scrunched his nose and scowled in his sleep from the tickle, and Sejun smiled softly.  _ “Exactly  _ like a cat.”

He put his knitting away and plugged Subin’s phone into a charger for him nearby before carefully getting back into his bed, making sure not to make the mattress dip too far down and risk rolling him over. He then turned off the bedside lamp and closed his eyes, ready to fall asleep too except sleep never came.

It was because of the sound of his breathing, but it was like the chorus of his favorite song— sweet, rhythmic, familiar. Like a cat that finally felt safe in its new home, Subin slept soundly and comfortably next to him, and he couldn’t shake how much being  _ safe  _ for Subin affected him.

“Subin,” Sejun said, his tired void cracking. After clearing his throat, he tried again. “Subinie?”

Subin didn’t even flinch. He was out for sure, but Sejun’s mind raced as it had been for hours with thoughts he couldn’t control and desperately had to get out of his head before he made a horrible mistake that he couldn’t take back.

“Subin,” he said again, hoping that if he woke him, he could stop himself again. He  _ needed  _ Subin to wake up for both their sakes but the younger never missed a breath. “I need to say some things, okay? I promise it’s nothing bad, and I know you’re a good listener so all you have to do is lay there and pretend like you don’t hear me. You know what, pretend like you don’t even know me.”

_ Let me be static. Let me be background noise. _

“You know you’re my best friend, right? I know I tease you a lot, but I think out of everyone around me, you’re the only one who lets me be myself without making me feel like a joke when I’m not trying to be. I know I can be loud and a little weird sometimes, but you make me feel like that’s nothing I have to be ashamed about. You should know that that’s some hero shit, right there because sometimes I feel like I’m the biggest loser in the whole world.”

Sejun closed his eyes, hoping he could leave it at that, but once he opened them again, the rise and fall of the chest next to him hypnotized him, and he started speaking again.

“Subin,” he said, testing once more.  _ I know how I can make sure he’s not really awake.  _ “You’re still such a baby.”

He waited, but still no response.

“You want the world to see how tough and strong you are, but everyone can see it,” he said. “Everyone can see how you put them first and look out for them when you think they’re not looking, but you’re just so tiny and so good and so mischievous that we can’t help ourselves. You just mean so much to all of us and me included. You were born to receive a lot of love, so I hope you continue to receive it well. I-.”

Sejun stopped himself. He still couldn’t say what he wanted to, but he supposed he had said enough. He said  _ something  _ which was bound to relieve him, but when he tried to fall asleep, he discovered that that wasn’t the case.

“Subinie, if I say anything else, it might be really stupid,” Sejun warned. “Please wake up.”

He waited for any sign that Subin could hear him, but again, nothing came. He took a deep breath. If he was ever going to get it off of his chest, that was the time. He was safe from any repercussions, and all he had to do was  _ say it,  _ but it was just so damn hard when he loved him so much.

“Subinie,” he said, his heart pounding in his chest. “Will you hate me if one day I finally grow a pair and tell you that I want to spend the rest of my life with you?”

“No,” Subin grumbled sleepily.

Sejun’s almost heart burst right out of his chest and not in a good way. “What did you say?”

“I said no,” he said quietly. “I wouldn’t hate you.”

“How long have you been awake,” he asked, horrified.

“Pretty much the whole time.”

“Why didn’t you say anything,” Sejun asked, ready to die.

“You said to listen and pretend you weren’t here,” Subin said, dreary from sleep. “It sounded important.”

“It wasn’t,” he said, embarrassed. Sejun rolled over on his other side and squeezed his eyes shut, praying it was all just a bad dream until he felt the gentle graze of nails scratching him between his shoulder blades.

“Sounded pretty important to me.”

“I was just emotional because it’s late,” he lied.

“Why are you all the way over there,” Subin asked.

“Because we’re friends sharing a bed, and it’s polite to give your friends space to sleep,” he said. “Sorry I woke you. Go back to bed.”

“Okay,” he said with a ruffle as he scooched himself across the mattress and took his new place pressed up against Sejun’s back. “Goodnight.”

He slid his arm over his chest so that his hand rested near Sejun’s heart, and he settled down on the pillow that they then shared.

“What are you doing,” he asked.

“I’m sleeping,” Subin mumbled.

Sejun carefully rolled over to face him so that their noses were almost pressed together. He was too scared to hold him then, worried he would burst a fragile glass bubble that made this ok, so instead he folded up his arms and placed his balled up fists safe under his chin. 

He watched him like he did earlier except the sound of his breathing couldn’t soothe him anymore because of how unnerving the whole situation was. He closed his eyes again thinking maybe this time he could sleep through it, but the soft press up against his lips was like an instant shot of adrenaline to his heart.

“Hey,” he said quietly, scolding him weakly.

“Get some sleep,” Subin said.

“One more,” Sejun whispered. Subin smiled to himself in the dark and shook his head. “No?”

Without a word he reached over and grabbed Sejun’s balled fist and pulled it over his side.

“Oh,” he said, realizing how stiff he must have been. “What about now?”

“It’s my turn,” he mumbled.

“Can I,” Sejun asked, making sure he fully had permission first.

“Yes.”

“Okay,” he whispered, gathering his courage. One peck. He could allow himself that much of an indulgence before they fell asleep and forgot about it the next morning. He had permission.

He leaned forward just enough to close the space between them and when their lips touched again, this time by his own doing, he heard Subin’s perfectly calm breath hitch, and for some reason that gave him the courage to kiss him again but not as his friend or as a quick goodnight either.

Subin kissed him back that time, and it deepened with slow, careful movements on both their parts with heavy breaths and soft touches. He slid his arm up behind Sejun’s neck to support him while Sejun placed his own firmly behind his back to pull Subin’s body closer to him. The warmth was intoxicating, and he was tempted to close his eyes and try to sleep again, but he needed something first.

“One more,” he said with his mouth against his, hungry from finally getting a taste of what he wanted the most.

Subin pulled away just enough to leave a kiss on the tip of his nose. “Go to bed.”

“One more,” Sejun insisted.

“If we do, I don’t think I can fall back asleep.”

“Alright,” he said smiling and conceding.

He rolled over on his back and pulled Subin to his chest to sleep, and Subin settled comfortably into him quickly like he always slept there. He took Sejun’s earlobe between his fingers and idly played with it until he was unconscious once more.

Sejun thought he would never convince his heart to stop pounding against the poor guy’s head, but it was the constant and steady flow of air, in and out, from the body he held tightly against him that made him sleep long into the late hours of the morning, his mind finally at peace.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading!
> 
> I can be found on twitter @hugsubin :3


End file.
